Coward Guilty
by Mattroska
Summary: Antes de Yuki ir para a casa de Shigure, Hatori apagou algumas lembranças.Por que? Leia e descubra


_Fic escrita à 00:30, ouvindo os episódios de Chaves! rsrsrs_

Dia de exame.

Yuki foi obrigado até a Casa Sede dos Sohma para fazer seu check-up mensal.

Estava entardecendo, estava frio.

E ele esperava do lado de fora do consultório de Hatori.

Começou a nevar e Yuki sentiu uma estranha sensação.

Estava ficando um pouco tonta com aquela sensação, até sentir uma mão sobre sua testa. Ele olhou para cima e viu Hatori.

- Ha-san?

- Está com febre, não deveria estar aqui fora. - disse Hatori.

Yuki sentia que já havia tido essa sensação antes, mas não lembrava quando ou aonde.

Os dois entram no consultório, Yuki se sentou na cama e Hatori fez o exame como sempre.

- É melhor você ficar aqui. - disse Hatori.

- Hã? - Yuki pergunta distraído. - Não prestei atenção.

- Preocupado?

- Só uma sensação estranha.

- Sensação estranha?

- Não sei como explicar. Parece que eu já vivi isso. A neve, o jardim lá fora, o frio, a febre, você...

- É melhor você dormir. Deve ser a febre.

Yuki não argumentou e dormiu.

Aquela sensação, Hatori sabia o que era.

A mente de Yuki estsva tentando lembrar.

Yuki lembrava do quarto cheio de grades e os dias passados lá.

Lembrava de tudo que Akito fez e lhe disse naquele quarto. Ele lembra do chicote de Akito, de suas palavras e seus risos cruéis.

Ele lembrava de todas as vezes em que a última coisa que via era o rosto de Akito, antes de perder a consciência.

Mas o que Yuki não lembrava era que quando ele acordava todas as vezes, o primeiro rosto que via era o rosto de Hatori. Não se lembrava de que era sempre ele quem cuidava de seus ferimentos, de suas dores.

Não se lembra de como chorava e implorava para o médico para ajudá-lo, para protegê-lo, para deixá-lo longe de Akito.

Não lembra que Hatori o olhava e não fazia nada, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

Yuki não se lembra da vez em que correu para o seu irmão. Ele lhe disse tudo: sobre o quarto com grades, as palavras de Akito e suas crueldades e de como Hatori sabia e mesmo assim não fazia nada, apenas cuidava de seus ferimentos.

Ayame lhe disse que podia ficar, contanto que dormisse no quarto de visitas e não o atrapalhasse.

Ayame chamou Hatori.

- É claro que ele está mentindo. - disse Ayame.

- E se ele não estiver? - pergunta Hatori.

- Eu não posso ser responsável por uma criança, Tori. Ainda mais de uma com tantos problemas. Além do mais, não quero ter problemas com Akito.

- Eu entendo.

Depois daquilo, as lágrimas de Yuki e os pedidos de ajuda se transformaram em frieza e olhares acusadores. Hatori entendia que na mente de Yuki ele não passava da extensão de seu tormento.

Hatori sabia que o garoto era bondoso e doce, mas a violência e a crueldade de Akito o transformaram em outra pessoa.

Toda vez que Hatori olhava em seus olhos, podia vê-los dizendo, "Eu odeio você por deixar isso acontecer comigo."

Quando ele deixou sua noiva, Kana, e apagou sua memória, Hatori se limitou a viver sem amor.

Ele sabia que deveria ter tirado Yuki de lá, para um lugar seguro aonde o garoto pudesse ser feliz. Onde Yuki pudesse sorrir para ele novamente e olhá-lo sem raiva.

Mas tinha que obedecer Akito.

Yuki não se lembra do jardim da Casa Sede dos Sohma. Não lembra que lá cresciam plantas venenosas. Ele não se lembra de que as comia. E também não se lembra de como ficou doente - vomitando, desmaiando e seu coração acelerando.

Hatori não sabia o que tinha de errado com ele, não sabia diagnosticá-lo; mas tinha que manter Akito longe.

Yuki não se lembra de como ele se sentiu seguro (apesar da febre, dos remédios, da dor e dos enjôos) confinado na cama, sem Akito por perto.

A inexplicável doença de Yuki ia e vinha, sempre depois de um longo período perto de Akito. Sempre era assim.

Yuki tinha febres altas, delirava tanto a ponto de agredir o seu próprio corpo. Talvez porque sua alma já não agüentasse mais os maltratos.

Yuki não se lembra de quando Hatori o encontrou no jardim.

Hatori viu Yuki sair do quarto de Akito e ir para o jardim. Ele o seguiu. Lá ele reconheceu várias espécies tóxicas, Yuki as pegava e comia. Então Hatori descobriu como Yuki ficava doente.

Hatori sentiu raiva.

Chegou perto do primo e o fez cuspir tudo aquilo. Ele sacudia o garoto pelos ombros com raiva, "É isso que você tem feito!? Você podia ter se matado!".

"Eu vou fugir pra lá de novo." Yuki disse, sem olhar Hatori.

"E pra onde você pensa que vai?", Hatori pergunta com raiva, "Seu próprio irmão não te quer. Sua mãe não gosta de você. Você é um garoto ingrato e doente, quem iria te querer!?"

Então Hatori trancou Yuki no quarto com grades dessa vez e ordenou os empregados para queimar o jardim.

Yuki não se lembra do dia em que fugiu do quarto de Akito e foi para o jardim. E que quando chegou lá, encontrou um enorme espaço vazio, tudo tinha ido embora.

E Yuki acreditou nas palavras de Hatori, porque elas tinham algum fundamento.

Ele não tinha para onde ir. Então ele se deitou no chão de neve. Sentia tanto frio que seus ossos doíam. O ar frio entrava em seus pulmões dolorosamente. Transformou-se em um rato e depois se transformou novamente, ficando totalmente exposto ao frio. A dor se transformou em escuridão; perdeu a consciência e dormiu.

Foi desse jeito que Hatori o encontrou.

Quando Hatori encontrou sua cama vazia, foi até o jardim, onde viu o pálido garoto sentado em um banco, olhando com olhos tristes para o nada.

Aquilo tinha que acabar.

Hatori pôs a mão sobre a testa de seu primo.

"O que tirou de mim?", Yuki perguntou.

Hatori não apagou as memórias que ele tinha de Akito. Ele apagou suas memórias de quando tentava escapar, fosse fugindo ou tentando ficar doente. Apagou suas lembranças de seus choros, clemências e olhares acusadores. Hatori também apagou o que era referente a si, sua crueldade, descaso, e sua raiva. Ele apagou tudo referente a ele. Apagou sua culpa.

Yuki ficou doente por um tempo depois disso. E nesse tempo, Hatori convenceu Akito de deixar Yuki sair da Sede dos Sohma.

Yuki foi viver na casa de Shigure e por alguma razão, ele estava mais do que feliz em separar o garoto de Akito.

Fora da Casa, Yuki era outro. Sua saúde melhorou significantemente, estava mais perto de ter uma vida mais ou menos normal, indo para a escola e tendo amigos.

A única coisa que Hatori podia fazer era continuar a olhar por Yuki e ver o quanto ele crescia e ficava bem, feliz.

Só assim se sentiria menos culpado, só assim se sentiria menos covarde.

_Então, o que acharam?_

_Bom, ruim, mais ou menos, sei lá, não tem opinião...?_

_Reviews! o/_


End file.
